


A Drone and His Bug

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, RP, RP-Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crack fest written about a newfound RP ship. It makes more sense in context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was mostly written for an RP group I am in, but I liked it enough to publish it here as well. C: Regardless, there is really only one mention that I believe needs the context to fully understand. 
> 
> 'A mixture of the virus that infected all the Insecticons, as well as the crash that resulted after damage had been sustained to the engines'* This revolves around current RP events going on in my group. The Insecticons had suffered a virus that made them go feral for a short time and the Nemesis crashed as a result! I hope that clears up any confusion. 
> 
> This was written in one go, un 'beta'ed so please ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Doubleclutch was quickly losing confidence in his plan as he wandered into the densely, Insecticon-populated area of the Nemesis. He passed by many of the towering behemoths and glanced at each for a few seconds as he walked down the hall. How was he supposed to pinpoint only one when they all looked the same? With the exception of their leader, Hardshell and his yellow markings, all of the other Insecticons looked like an exact copy of one another.

The Vehicons weren't so different either. They all had the same appearance, aside from the grounders and fliers branch and there was Fearstorm. He was the tallest of their kind, but still possessed the same look. And yet, their seemed to be a thick air of tension between the Vehicons and the Insecticons. He had witnessed quite a few open hostilities between both sides, but the irony of their apparent similarities nearly made him chuckle.

After realizing that he nearly bumped into one of the Insecticons, he glanced up to it and dipped his helm apologetically. He added a gruff, “Clumsy of me. Sorry.” and took a short step back, but after an awkward moment of the creature staring down at him in confusion, he couldn't help but wonder if it could even _speak_. The Insection gave an odd sound crossed between a growl and a grunt before turning away and walking by him, which all but confirmed his suspicions. Doubleclutch nearly gave a vent out and scratched his visor.

He hadn't really considered that some of the Insecticons couldn't speak or understand other Decepticons; that it was just an act to unnerve them. But now, it made him wonder if he should take another approach instead?

When a soft grunt came from above him and a claw poked against his shoulder, he nearly jumped from his armor, but immediately recovered and turned to face the Insecticon that had approached him.

“Visitor?” it asked Doubleclutch and pointed a claw at him. Well, at least this one was able to speak. Sort of.

“Yeah,” the Vehicon replied hesitantly and stared up at the much taller creature looming over him. “I'm looking for one of you. He was in the medbay the other night when Hardshell was being repaired? He kept saying 'Leader dead, Leader dead' and...errr. I was just looking for him.”

He tapped his servos together and waited for a response, but at the silence that remained after he finished speaking, he canted his body to one side and draped an arm against his hip. “He seemed pretty down and I just wanted to make sure he was feeling alright?” Doubleclutch felt pretty dumb at the moment, speaking in a slow tone, while trying not to insult the Insecticon by it. “I don't know if you could get in contact with your...uh...friends, but if you helped somehow, I would appreciate it.”

The Insecticon remained silent as he stared down at Doubleclutch. His expression seemed to be judging the Vehicon and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He nearly backed away and apologized for taking his time until it took a step forward and motioned for him to follow. At least, that's the impression Doubleclutch got from the action.

“Follow,” the Insecticon clarified with a deep tone and glanced back at him before walking down the hall to lead him.

The Vehicon made a double take and quickly followed after the behemoth. Soon, he was lead to a large, spacious hall. He made sure to stick close to his guide, feeling slightly awkward with all the strange or amused looks as he walked by other Insecticons. He was surprised to see so many Insecticons gathered in one place, after a few corner turns and following a lone passageway brought him there.

The room seemed like it was located at one end of the Nemesis, and it wouldn't really surprise Doubleclutch, considering how the Insecticons didn't exactly welcome the other Decepticons. The lights from their visors and frames light up the room well enough and Doubleclutch looked all around the room. They clung to the wall and ceilings in their insect forms and produce a soft hum, many were scattered throughout the area. He noticed a few that caught his attention and they seemed to be...nuzzling each other with the long horn every Insecticon had in their alternate modes.

He nearly bumped into the Insection leading him after it suddenly halted and looked up. Doubleclutch would have frowned if he had a face and could make expressions, but instead looked between the Insecticon and followed his gaze up. It seemed like he was searching for something? The Insecticon opened its maw and produced an audio-shattering shriek, one of the often heard battle cries they produced, and the Vehicon instinctively covered his audios.

Movement above caught his attention and he looked up, spotting an Insecticon crawling on the ceiling overhead. It stopped right above them and dropped down, flipping itself over before it landed on the ground with a loud _thump_. The two Insecticons did something odd next. They began to have a weird form of conversation, leaning close to each other while producing strange...clicking and growls? Doubleclutch simply stared at them both, unsure of what to make of it.

Most of the Insecticons may have not been able to speak very well or at all, they still had a complex means of conversing with one another. It was interesting, to say the least.

The newcomer Insecticon stepped forward to him and made a curious hiss at him. It then gazed down at him in a similar manner, as before. Doubleclutch couldn't help but guess that this was a first time for having a Vehicon approach them.

“Uh. Hi. Are you the one who was in the medbay that night when Hardshell was getting repaired?” Doubleclutch asked with the repeated question, feeling that getting straight to the point was the easiest way to make it understand. “At least, the one who kept saying 'Leader dead'?”

The Vehicon scratched at his forearm after questioning the Insecticon, surprised at the odd murmur that came after and then its a grin, flashing sharp teeth afterward. He was taken back when it moved around him and motioned for him to follow, in a very similar way like before. As Doubleclutch silently followed, he glanced up again, noticing the numerous optics that were watching him at this point. He gave a final look around before exiting the room after the Insecticon.

This time, he was lead to a vacant – more or less if you didn't count the passing Insecticon – hallway. After leading him there, the Insecticon finally stopped and looked around before giving a pleased snort and turning to stare down at him. Doubleclutch took this a go-ahead to continue and stared back at the tall creature.

“Like...I was saying, I noticed how bad you seemed to feel when your leader was being repaired. I'm glad he pull through,” the Vehicon explained very slowly and watched for any signs of a reaction, “but I hope I didn't insult you or anything. I know tension between both our kinds tends to get out of hand. I just thought you needed a pick me up then. That's all.”

Doubleclutch made a short vent after he finished and glanced away. That was the most talking he ever did at one time. It just felt odd for him to talk, so he never really had many conversations with anyone, even other Vehicons, aside from Decepticon matters like weapon stock or energon storage or medical conditions.

He waited for a response, partially assuming that it could at least understand him for how it was able to speak. But, after looking back up to the Insecticon, he was greeted with the most confused expression and a tilt of the helm.

“Oh. You don't understand,” the Vehicon stated very obviously and stared at the Insecticon. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all...He could always just leave and pretend like this never happened. Right?

But, the more he thought about it, the less fair it seemed on his part. Just because the Insecticon couldn't speak or understand him, didn't it make undeserving of his concern.

“I think I have an idea,” he stated suddenly, fully aware the creature didn't understand.

 

…

~~~

…

 

Doubleclutch walked down the same hallway at a chipper pace, waving awkwardly to each Insecticon he passed. In his arms, he held a few assortments of datapads; cradling them very carefully to keep any from being dropped. He made his way to the room that he had been brought to after meeting with the Insecticon from the medbay. At first, he had an impression that the Insecticon was highly excitable, but reasoning soon dispersed that assumption.

A mixture of the virus that infected all the Insecticons, as well as the crash that resulted after damage had been sustained to the engines ***** left many of them in a frantic and emotional turmoil. But, after time for recovery, this particular individual was quite mellow and peaceful...except when he was kept waiting. Like in this situation.

Doubleclutch was greeted by a loud whine, followed by a growl. The Insecticon tapped one foot against the ground and flicked its mandible out at him as it stared down at him.

“Yes. I'm late. Sorry,” the Vehicon stated casually and stepped closer.

Immediately, the grumpy demeanor melted away after spotting the datapads Doubleclutch held and approached him. All sorts of eager chatter was produced and he gave off a grin.

This had been their eighth meeting since Doubleclutch went through the trouble of tracking the Insecticon. But, he had been able to make a slight breakthrough after realizing that they had no proper way to speak to one another. For now, after his repair shifts that included welding the Nemesis's plates or soldering the wiring, or assisting one of the higher officers organize the supplies, he stopped by the same room and brought datapads. For the most part, they had basic information, pictures and simple phrases, but the Insecticon enjoyed staring at them nonetheless.

For the first few times, he would turn the datapad for the behemoth to see after he hesitantly spoke aloud, but after a short time of growing comfortable with the Insecticon's presence, he decided to stand beside him as he spoke. This time, he sat on the ground after catching the Insecticon's attention and patted the ground beside him, silently inviting him to do the same.

A soft whine, was made before the large form was sitting on the ground, towering over his shoulder. Doubleclutch would smile at the progress, that is, if he had a face.

 

…

~~~

…

 

It was nearly twenty...or twenty one times that he started the reading sessions with the Insecticon. Honestly, Doubleclutch had stopped counting and simply enjoyed the routine. It was a nice getaway from the war and it was nice having someone who just listened to him.

At this point, he would bring the datapads to the room and have the Insecticon already sitting in the same place, waiting for him. He would then walk over calmly and sit down right beside the larger frame, occasionally leaning against the dark green armor after starting the reading. And then the Insecticon would produce and odd purring sound and listen intently as Doubleclutch spoke.

Suddenly, claws came down from below and gently covered the Vehicon's faceplate. He recently began these 'Guess who' sessions, but it never irritated or annoyed him. He understood enough of the Insecticon's antics to not mind it, and it even cheered him up after a long shift of seemingly endless work.

“ _Double...clutch_ ,” a not-so-secret voice teased from above as the owner of the voice dropped behind him.

The Vehicon produced a soft chuckle in response and pat against one of the large forearms. “Good. You've been practicing,” he stated with a pleased tone. He then ducked under the Insecticon's arms and moved to their usual spot.

Finally, in a more promising breakthrough, the Insecticon became interested in learning his name. It took a few tries for him to learn how to pronounce 'clutch' instead of making growls, but he eventually caught on. Now, if only the Vehicon could learn his name in return.

Doubleclutch sat down on the ground and made a messy pile with the datapads he had brought while the Insection moved to sit behind him. A loud rumble was made and shook the armor after Doubleclutch leaned back to recline against him, and the Vehicon glanced up for a moment.

“ _Bug...bite_ ,” the deep voice growled out and made a pleased expression.

Doubleclutch tilted his head and stared up at the other as if he misheard him.

The Insecticon frowned and made a grunt, moving a claw to thump against his broad chestplate for emphasis. “ _Bugbite_!”

He stared silently completely taken by surprise. He reached up and gently pat his armor in an encouraging way.

“Bugbite,” Doubleclutch repeated, which earned a pleased grin from said Insecticon. He would be grinning proudly if he had a face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple action is all it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..Uh. I was surprised by how decent the reception was for this. And, I could not stop thinking about these two. So, I wrote another part! 
> 
> On another note, I forgot to edit this originally and say that there will mostly likely be a few chapters. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this, and don't be afraid to leave me your thoughts. C:
> 
> Enjoy!

Doubleclutch knew the instant he heard a faint scratching sound behind him that he was being followed, but every time he turned back, he caught a flash of gunmetal green. It more or less confirmed his sneaking suspicion, but he ignored it for now and made his to the mess hall. It was one of the rare free days; repairs on the ship were coming along so well that the Vehicons were given turns for a break. Since Lord Megatron was still not present on the Nemesis, the higher ranking officers were much more lax about allowing the Vehicons time off from repairs.

The mess hall was full of all kinds of chatter and constant shuffle as other Vehicons carried on conversations to one another: friends talking about their day, some bragging about their recollections of battles and Doubleclutch was sure he spotted the taller form of Fearstorm amongst the crowd. With the atmosphere, how friendly the Vehicons were to one another, you could forget that there was an ongoing war with the Autobots.

“'Ey, Clutch!” a flier stood up from the table he was seated at and waved one arm. Doubleclutch recognized it to be his roommate, Blastcharge, and waved back.

He pointed to the dispenser and gave him roommate a single nod before going to get a cube of his own. He gave other Vehicons short nods and waves as he passed through the purple crowd. He silently grabbed an empty ration sized cube and filled it at the dispenser, skillfully avoiding from bumping into anyone as he went to the table. All the Vehicons were understanding enough to move out of his way, but it never hurt to be extra careful, especially with the risk of accidentally spilling energon.

“You always know when I get here,” Doubleclutch stated as he sat down beside Blastcharge. This resulted in a good humored chuckle and a slap on his shoulder.

“Well, you always get 'ere right on time. You're too meticulous and plus it 'elped spotting that new scratch on your arm.”

Doubleclutch paused and followed his roommate's gaze to his left arm, surprised to see a long nick on his forearm, exposing the basic silver of his armor. He must have gotten it during one of his reading sessions with a certain Insecticon. They did have prickly textures on their armor.

“You came in last night, and I saw it before you powered down for stasis,” the other Vehicon continued on, staring at Doubleclutch. “Look bud, I just want to know what's been up with you recently. You stay out, even when your shift is over, and I don't see you until right before stasis naps and 'ere during refuel periods.”

“Oh,” Doubleclutch replied dumbfounded. He had no idea that he caused so much worry to Blastcharge, and it made him feel extremely guilty. He hadn't bothered to explain to any of his close friends about his reading sessions with Bugbite. How could you explain that you had managed to befriend one of the 'monsters' that had gone feral and caused the ship to crash? Almost all the Vehicons still avoided the Insecticons out of fear, disgust, or a mixture of the two.

“So, fess up. Are you overworking? Not 'ealthy.”

Well, it didn't surprise Doubleclutch that his roommate assumed he was working too much. This wasn't the first time he'd been scolded about it. Once in an Autobot ambush, he had nearly lost a leg in the skirmish, but it didn't stop him for still working only a day after getting a short medical leave.

“Don't worry, Blastcharge. I've just met another...friend. I've been getting to know him, just to see if I like him before I go through the trouble of introducing you to him. I know how picky you are,” Doubleclutch stated teasingly and crossed his servos together.

“Got that right,” Blastcharge replied with a smug tone. “But, I gotta say, if your 'friend' is already leaving marks, maybe I should hold an intervention,” his roommate added with a teasing tone of his own.

“Yeah, yeah wise guy,” he scoffed and shook his head.

Doubleclutch took the following silence to unlatch the cover on his faceplate. One of the things he disliked about the visor is that it only served as a reminder that the Vehicons did not have true faces, like many other Cybertronians. There was a thin hole to intake energon, but otherwise, there was nothing.

“Hey, look,” Blastcharge said suddenly and elbowed Doubleclutch, quickly pointing at the mess hall's entrance. He placed his cube down and glanced over, freezing after seeing a lone Insecticon standing there, staring at...him? So, he was right in thinking he was being followed.

“I wonder what he's doing here,” Doubleclutch murmured, never breaking his stare with the Insecticon.

“Great,” his roommate muttered and shook his head. “You would figure those things would just keep to themselves or something. It's their fault we're stuck on this floating rock,” he complained and produced a vent of frustration.

Doubleclutch fidgeted with his energon cube. This was the exact reason he didn't even bother telling his roommate about his new Insecticon friend yet. But, it still made him feel bad about hiding it.

“...Maybe they aren't so bad, Blast? Maybe they are just...misunderstood,” he muttered quietly and scratched at the back of his helm.

“Oh, Clutch. You're always so naïeve, but that's why we're friends. To balance that out without my brutal 'onesty. You're probably just overworked, and it's alright if you spew the occasion crazy talk,” his roommate stated humorously and stood up from the table. He then give another rough pat on Doublecutch's shoulder. “Now, I 'ave my shift. Try to come back earlier before it's time to power down, alright?”

“Alright,” Doubleclutch replied and glanced up to Blastcharge. The other Vehicon gave a single nod before rushing on his way.

And when the Vehicon looked back to the mess hall's entrance, he noticed that the Insecticon was gone.

 

…

~~~

…

 

Doubleclutch felt conflicted as he made his way back to the room he read to Bugbite. The sessions were definitely helping the Insecticon. He could almost form complete sentences, which was really good progress considering the only coherent thing that he could say at first was “Leader dead, leader dead!” during their first meeting. He couldn't help but to wonder when he should break it to his roommate about the Insecticon. He had a right to know, didn't he?

“Bugbite,” he greeted after stepping into the room, pausing after seeing the said behemoth laying on the ground. His head was tucked against his arms and his frame twitched.

He then tiptoed over instead and silently sat down, leaning against the Insecticon. He allowed the datapads he carried to slide to the ground and he relaxed against the warmer armor. A few moments passed, and he was nearly recharging, but Bugbite shifted behind him and one of the Insecticon's arms slipped over Doubleclutch's lap and pulled him closer.

“Oh,” the Vehicon said, feeling extremely relaxed, and took a moment to comprehend the action. “Sorry. You're just comfortable,” he mumbled and tried to sit up and move away.

Bugbite simply gave off a strange chortle in amusement and pulled him back, to Doubleclutch's surprise.

“Don't mind,” the Insecticon said and rumbled his armor.

Doubleclutch rubbed his servos together, unsure of how to react. From what he had witnessed so far, the Insecticons were more physical in their interactions, but that didn't necessarily imply anything more. This was probably just Bugbite's way of saying how he missed him.

The Vehicon chuckled as he ran his hands over the Insecticon's forearm, gently poking and massaging the prickly texture on the back broadside of his arm.

“Were you following me earlier?” Doubleblutch asked in a soft tone, still feeling relaxed against the larger form.

Bugbite made a soft growl, indicating he was thinking about how to respond. Doubleclutch gave encouraging pats on his arm. “Wanted to...find? Doubleclutch was busy. Ashamed to talk?”

This stumped Doubleclutch at first and he turned to glance at the Insecticon, noticing how he seemed to be frowning. Well, that just made him feel even more guilty.

“Look...I just want to keep anyone from overreacting if they knew we were doing this. The whole virus thing and the Nemesis crashing didn't help anyone and right now, a lot of the others I know are pointing the blame at your kind...I know it's not true...I don't want to cause any trouble. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy doing this with you though.”

He wasn't sure what else to say to the Insecticon. For now, he really believed it was the best option to prevent any suspicion or accusations.

“Bugbite...do you understand?” he asked hesitantly. He really hoped that the Insecticon didn't get upset or offended. “I just think it's better right now if we don't let others know right know.”

“Understand,” the Insecticon replied and moved his arm. Doubleclutch watched as he reached for one of the datapads and handed it to him.

It made him feel relieved as he activated the datapad and began to read from it.

This time, he was more careful with keeping track of time and made a soft sigh after his internal alarm went off later on. He did promise to head back earlier, if only to ease Blastcharge's mind. That didn't make it any easier to break it to the Insecticon still laying behind him, enjoying his reading.

“I have to head out a little earlier tonight,” Doubleclutch explained after receiving a puzzled grunt and a nudged on the shoulder from Bugbite after setting the datapad down. The Insecticon gave off a a loud whine immediately after the realization sunk in and pouted.

Doubleclutch could have sworn he was trying to guilt trip him on purpose.

“I would like if someone walked with me back to my room,” he suggested as he gathered up his datapads and glanced at the Insecticon. Bugbite with grinning now at least.

 

…

~~~

…

 

The halls weren't as congested as he assumed they would be. Everyone was pitching into helping with the ship's repairs and those who were not were exhausted from working a shift. It made Doubleclutch relieved that there was a lesser chance of being caught onto yet. When he arrived to his and Blastcharge's shared room, he turned to face Bugbite. He stared up at the Insecticon for a short time.

“So this is my room,” he stated obviously and nodded. “It was fun. Errr. Today I mean. And it's been fun spending time with you. So...I hope you don't take offense with wanting to keep it just between us right now.”

As Doubleclutch fidgeted and explained to Bugbite, he glanced away. But, at feeling something grab one of his servos, the Vehicon glanced up and froze with surprise. Bugbite was staring down at his servo and even leaned closer. It only made Doubleclutch realize just how much of a size difference there was. How tall and strong the Insecticons were compared to them. And how easily they could tear the Vehicons apart if they chose to.

“Don't mind,” Bugbite murmured to him before lifting up Doubleclutch's hand and bring his maw against the back of his servo. He gave off another rumble before releasing the Vehicon's arm and turning away.

Doubleclutch watched, completely taken off guard. That...didn't seem like something Insecticons did to say goodbye to their friends. But...that would imply...

“Errr...S-see you next time, then.” Doubleclutch's voice carried static in surprise and then scrambled into his room. Without a single word, he trotted into his room and allowed himself to fall face first onto his berth. He brought his servo to his chestplate and laid in silence. His spark fluttered wildly as he stared down at his hand. Did that really just happen? Could the Insecticon really be interested?

“Oh, hey bud!” Blastcharge greeted as he stepped into the room, quickly snapping Doubleclutch from his thoughts. “You actually listened for once, heh! How was your free day?” he asked while laying to recline on his berth.

Doubelclutch thought about how to respond this. He wasn't sure he was ready for his roommate’s concern and teasing though.

“It was...different,” he replied eventually.

But, different wasn't necessarily bad.  


End file.
